


Thank The Pizza Man

by Fae_Eternal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beta Read by Radioboi, Dean is So Done, Future Crack?, Gabriel Gets To Eat Sam's Proposal, Lucky Bastard, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pizza, Spoiler for some of Season 12, There May Be Goats And One Chicken, They had sex on Dean's bed, not shown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: Not that pizza man you pervs >.>Gabriel likes being a god even if the gods don't like him. He also likes pissing off Dean and annoying Sam.





	Thank The Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> Radio gave me the title for this and then I had to explain the pizza man to him and then forced him to watch the clip online. I think he enjoyed it I'll turn him into a supernatural fan yet.
> 
> Prompt from Radio:
> 
> *knock on the door*  
> Gabriel: Sammy can you get the door?  
> Sam: Gabe, seriously? You’re right next to the door...  
> Gabriel: Yeah but remember I died and it was all over the news. If someone sees me alive, they’ll freak and think I’m some sort of messiah...  
> *they share a glance*  
> *Gabe quickly hip checks Sam to the floor and flings the door open*  
> Sam: Gabe the fuck...  
> Gabriel: Sorry Sammy but I’d take being worshiped as a god over you any day.

There’s a knock on the hotel door. It’s just after one in the afternoon and Dean has finally left with Castiel to look at the bodies. Sam is the one staying behind to keep Gabriel company (or babysit depending on who’s asked), because Dean and Gabriel can’t be in the same room without insulting and threatening each other. No one’s sure if the threats are serious or not but it’s better to be safe than sorry. At least in Sam’s opinion, and Castiel will let Gabriel do whatever he wants because if Gabriel really wants it, he will pull rank, which is the whole reason why Sam is doing the babysitting. Last time Castiel watched him they’d flown off to who knows where, gotten massively drunk, ended up in the white house and ran into Lucifer ... again.

The first run in hadn’t been good, the second wasn’t any better.

“Sammy, get the door.” Gabriel orders from where he’s laid on the couch with his head hanging off the edge staring at the blank television screen. Sam had asked what he was doing but Gabriel’s only response was ‘I’m bored’, which wasn’t really an explanation. Then he’d pointed out that Sam looked so much taller upside down and complained for the next ten minutes that it wasn’t fair because Sam was already tall enough.

“Seriously Gabriel. You’re right next to the door.” Sam informs not moving from the table where he’s currently trying to do some research. It would be going better if Gabriel was able to shut up for five straight minutes.

“Yeah but I died and it was all over the news. If someone recognizes me, they’ll probably freak and think I’m some sort of messiah...” He trails off and Sam glances up just in time to see the grin spreading across his face. Gabriel recognizes Sam’s bitch face as the don’t you dare do whatever you’re thinking of doing one, Gabriel grins back in a try and stop me way. 

Sam has really long legs and is halfway across the room just as Gabriel’s standing. Gabriel grabs Sam’s shirt, uses his inhuman strength to pull Sam close to him and shoves him onto the couch. He’s standing in front of the door the next second flinging it wide open. 

“Hi there.” He greets the man in front of him. Someone from Pizza Hut, if the car parked behind him and the pizza boxes in his hand are any indication.

“Gabriel.” Sam warns when he realizes he can’t move. He’s used to Gabriel using his powers on him, but he doesn’t like being tied down. Being a Winchester makes you a likely kidnap victim and being tied up tends to play a big part in that. Even if he can’t see the bonds it doesn’t make him like it anymore.

“Sorry Sammy.” The smile he sent Sam was only half apologetic. “I’ll take being worshiped as a god over you any day.” Sam doesn’t take that to heart because Gabriel’s already a god, or masquerading around as one at least, and he’s come back to Sam everyday, even if he complains every moment of the day.

The pizza guy for the most part seems confused but only lets out a, “pizza delivery for Winchester.” Sam is released from his binds and he glares at Gabriel the whole way to the door. “Have I seen you before?” He asks as Sam is paying for the pizza, but clearly not talking to Sam. Gabriel grins and is about to open his mouth when Sam’s hand wraps over it causing whatever Gabriel’s trying to say to come out muffled. He glares at Sam and Sam knows that Gabriel is about to physically protest this and Sam will end up hurting. So he tries something else, he pulls Gabriel to him and claims his mouth.

It shuts Gabriel up pretty well. A few minutes later there’s an awkward throat clearing and Sam has to force himself to pull away but Gabriel is left dazed and quiet. He snaps out of it just as the pizza guy is heading to his car after saying what Gabriel thinks he hears as congratulations which makes no sense so he must have heard wrong.

“I was in that white house news story.” Gabriel shouts after him before Sam can stop him. Sam groans in frustration, shutting the door with his foot and heading back to the table. He drops the pizza boxes on the table and heads for his bag. He’s back to the table just as Gabriel gives a disapproving noise at Sam’s choice of pizza (veggie lovers) and is opening the second box instead. He doesn’t move for a while and Sam counts that as a partial win because at least Gabriel’s still there. 

Sam gets down on one knee and grabs Gabriel’s hand. The tug pulls Gabriel from wherever he’s gone and he turns to Sam. The pizza lid shuts next to them completely forgotten. Gabriel doesn’t even glance at the ring in Sam’s hand, he can’t seem to tear his eyes from Sam’s face.

“On one condition.” Gabriel answers after a couple seconds of utter silence. That isn’t the answer Sam expects but he easily agrees. He’d give Gabriel whatever he wants if it’s within his power anyway, as long as it also keeps him alive. Sam likes Gabriel alive even if he annoys him half the time. “I get to tell Dean-o.”

“Don’t kill him.” Sam orders but it sounds more like a question. 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Why would I kill him? Then I’d have to deal with your puppy dog eyes and begging.”

“Fine. You can tell Dean.” Sam concedes. What’s the worst that could happen? Gabriel’s grin is wide and evil. Sam slips the ring onto Gabriel’s finger and stands up to pull the shorter man to him. Gabriel goes easily, his hands slipping underneath Sam’s shirt. 

The one thing Gabriel loves about the plaid shirts Sam wears is that they’re easy to take off. Unfortunately the undershirt doesn’t have buttons and Gabriel whines when Sam has to pull away from the kiss to drag it off. Gabriel’s shirt follows and Gabriel attacks Sam’s lips again. He pulls Sam with him until he can feel the bed against his legs and then he lets himself fall backward dragging Sam with him. He doesn’t care whos bed it is.

 

Dean and Castiel come back an hour later to find Sam and Gabriel asleep, chests bare but thankfully the rest of them covered by the blanket. Dean snorts, figures, leaving Sam and the trickster alone and they end up having sex. Dean swears they’re like rabbits. He pulls the tie from his neck and throws it towards his bag. Sam’s laptop is open on the table next to a couple boxes of pizza. “Want some?” Dean asks Cas as he flips one of the boxes open. It’s Sam’s rabbit food in pizza form. Dean frowns. Trust Sam to find a way to ruin pizza.

“I do not require sustenance.” Castiel answers watching Dean close the box and move on.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it.” He replies opening the last box, which he hopes isn’t another rabbit food pizza, and then takes that back the second he sees it and wishes it was. This one’s a cookie pizza with the chocolate chips spelling out ‘marry me?’. He stares at the couple curled together on the bed, now that he’s looking he can plainly see the ring, shining like a beacon on Gabriel’s ring finger. “Damn it Sam.” He mutters shutting the box and heading back out to the car. “Come on Cas. We’re getting burgers.”

Cas follows happily enough.


End file.
